


It´s hard to be Ross Poldark

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross Poldark is having a Bad Hair day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s hard to be Ross Poldark

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 13: Bad Hair Day

Ross Poldark rides his trusted steed too close to the cliff – he doesn´t care.

Magically, the cloudy sky mirrors his mood. He rides by in stormy ignorance.

At home, he grasps his scythe and gets to work in the field. He hasn´t done that in about a year, so the timing seems right. No, it´s excellent, because he has to let off some steam.

His hair´s been bothering him all day. He could not get it Out Of Control right.

He feels betrayed, but also as if he´s betrayed others. Miserably, shirtlessly he works up his best gleam. It´s something.


End file.
